Torchwood's Time Lady
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: a new alien prisoner at Torchwood leads Jack on a new adventure, to discover just who this man called the doctor is. ON HOLD!
1. Torchwoods Time Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own the ideas for Doctor Who or Torchwood. But I would like to own Jack, even if it's only for a day.

This is my first fanfic. So I apologies in advance if this idea has already been used. I haven't found a fanfic like it yet but I will keep looking.

**Torchwood's Time Lady**

Jack walked down to the torchwood holding cells. Ten minutes earlier, a message had come in that said the new alien had arrived. He was excited. Every alien brought into torchwood meant this earth was one step closer to becoming the earth he knew. His home. Walking into the cells was always a little awkward. The screams of the occupants was almost deafening. Jack braced himself as he reached the entrance. As he walked in he was met with silence. This was almost as bad. He studied the aliens as he walked down towards the new alien's cell. All the aliens were scared. Finally he reached the cell. The occupant was a young woman, probably still a teenager, sitting with her back against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her red hair hung loosely over her face. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a green top. Next to her on the floor was a black leather jacket. Jack stared at her.

"If I didn't know better I would say she's harmless" he said to himself.

The girl opened her eyes and focused on him. Jack took a step back as the girls blue eyes seemed to look into his head and at his soul. She slowly stood up and smiled.

"Captain Harkness" she said still looking at him. "It's an honor to meet you"

She looked away and jack felt that he had passed some sort of test.

"I have to say, captain, you keep some rather good cells down here, but I suppose, it's your job" she said.

Jack nodded. Finally he found his voice. "Are you an alien?" he asked.

The last minute had made him unsure. The girl looked surprised.

"That's a strange question to ask" she said. "Tell you what. I will let you figure it out. I was born in 2008, I have two hearts, a body temp that can't sustain human life and I know lots about your little operation here at torchwood. So what do you think? Am I an alien?" she asked.

Jack looked surprised now. "I can say that you most likely are an alien but we are unable to identify what type. If you could be so kind as to tell us what you are, it would save us a lot of trouble." He answered.

"And a lot of pain on my part too" she said. "but deep in your heart you already know what I am." She fixed him with another blue eyed stare.

Jack looked into the blue eyes and for a moment he could swear that they changed. For a moment he was shown the image of a tall man in black, with large ears and a cheerful smile.

He looked shocked. "You're a..." he stopped.

The girl nodded. "A time lord, yes. Or time lady as the females are usually called" she said cheerfully. "I would shake your hand but it's a little hard at the moment." she said, patting the bullet proof glass that separated her from freedom.

"You know the doctor?" jack asked still stunned.

"Oh yes. I traveled with him for a while. He saved me." She answered.

"He told me he was the last one left." Jack said. He's mouth felt dry and he felt like a drink. Preferably something with alcohol.

"He was, until your government decided to make me" she said.

Jack looked at her. "What do you mean made you?" he asked.

The girl sat down. "Are you sure you want to here this story?" she asked. "It might give you second thoughts about your government and there plans for the future."

Jack shrugged. "There not my government" he said simply.

The girl nodded. "True. But they can make life difficult. For you and your friends." She replied.

"How can I trust you?" Jack asked. "I don't even know your name."

The girl smiled. "Amazing. You will imprison anyone without even knowing anything about them." She gave a small laugh. "My name is Delta. Most people call me Dell"

Without taking his eyes off Dell's face, Jack reached over and pulled a chair over to the cell. He sat down. "Alright. Tell me what you have to say." He said.

Dell smiled. "Well, as I said before, I was born in 2008. That's about a year from now." She said. "I was born in the medical wing of the British military. Well, I say born but I wasn't really. I was made in a test tube." She said.

Jack looked confused. "So you're a clone?" he asked. "No that wouldn't work. A clone would be exactly the same as the original."

She smiled. "I'm not a clone. My DNA isn't identical to the doctors, but it is very close. In my DNA there is a trace of a human donor which is not in the doctors." She said.

"A human donor? Who?" Jack asked.

"Don't know. I wasn't told anything about it. But the military were shocked to find that the doctor was part human too. They thought that if they mixed a human donor with the DNA it would change the final product." She said.

"Wait! What do you mean the doctors part human? He never told me that." Jack said.

"Would you tell any one if you were part alien?" she asked.

Jack looked surprised. "No. of course not." He said.

"I suppose the doctor thinks of it like that" Dell replied.

Jack thought about things for a moment. "Wait! How did the military manage to get there hands on the doctors DNA?"

Dell thought about this for a minute. "Do you remember Christmas in 2006?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "I remember the ship, and then I remember suddenly realizing I was on the roof. Then I was told that we had an order to open fire on the ship. Then I remember getting drunk at the Christmas party"

"Well, the doctor told the ship to go away, right before you shot at it. He was in a sword fight with the leader of the aliens and lost his hand but he still won the battle. It fell back to earth and landed somewhere near the centre of London. A few days later, it was picked up by a group of teenagers who reported it. Then the government got it."

"But why? What was the point of creating you?" jack asked.

Dell pretended to look hurt. "The government realized they needed the doctor, but the doctor's habits of showing up at the wrong time or in the wrong place made them angry. They wanted to control him but when they realized that they couldn't control him they decided to make me instead." She said.

"That doesn't make sense" jack said. "The doctors so powerful in the governments eyes because he knows more then anyone else alive. If they wanted you to live here then you wouldn't be able to gain the knowledge they seem to think so highly of and you would be just like a normal person."

"I know. I didn't get it either. It was worse for them, when the finished produce was complete; they realized they were stuck with a dumb mute young girl." Dell said

"What do you mean?" jack asked.

Dell sighed. "When I was woken, I didn't know how to talk, I didn't understand anything they told me and I couldn't fight. It was a nightmare for them. They thought the experiment was a dud. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't try again. The hand had disappeared right after they managed to gain the DNA that created me. They were stuck. And worse was to come."

"Again, I think you will need to explain it to me" jack said

"The doctor found out about me. He decided to take me away from them. There was a huge fight when he came to collect me. That was when I said my first words." Dell explained

"I thought you didn't know how to talk." Jack said

"I didn't" dell replied. "I learnt through a mind meld with the doctor. He transferred some of his knowledge to me. Not all of it mind you. Only some."

"So he didn't give you memories." He asked.

Dell shook her head "No. he left those out. And he's ability with languages."

"Do you mean to tell me that you're an alien and you can't speak anything but English?" Jack asked, trying not to laugh.

Dell smiled at his amusement. "That's right. He said that if I wanted to speak alien, I would have to learn alien. So for the last 2 and half years, that's what I have done."

"Two and a half years? But you said you were only made in 2008?" Jack said.

"And it is now 2007" Dell replied. "The doctor travels through time and space, remember?"

Jack looked confused. He could really use that drink. "So you are here in a time, which is before your birth, telling me what's going to happen?" he said.

Dell nodded. "Pretty much"

"How do you know that I won't tell the military about this?" Jack asked.

Dell sighed. "I don't" she said. "All I can do is hope that your trust worthy."

There was silence. "Is that all you have to say?" Jack finally asked.

Dell nodded. "Pretty much. I traveled with the doctor for about 2 years, before he dropped me off here on earth. I've been traveling around the world for about half a year now, learning the languages, and redirecting lost aliens that crash here. That's how your torchwood people found me."

Dell stopped talking and sat down, staring into space. Finally she spoke. "It's strange. I'm lost in a familiar place."

"How many languages do you know?" Jack asked.

Dell shook her head, trying to dislodge her thoughts. "Oh. About 30 give or take. And not including the languages I've learnt here on earth." She said distantly.

Jack sat on the chair for a few moments, watching her before making up his mind. He stood up, reached over to the lock on the wall and opened Dell's cell. Dell looked at him in surprise. Jack walked into the cell, and stood in front of Dell.

"I know what its like to feel lost in a familiar place." he said softly. "That's why I'm making you a member of torchwood."

Dell slowly stood up and looked at him in a slow way. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"We need a translator here. Someone who can speak alien languages. You might not know very many but that's a lot better then anyone else we have here. Welcome to torchwood." he said before turning and walking away, leaving her at the door of the cell. The next move would be up to her.

FIN

I know. Your first thought is to flame it, but please be nice. This is my first fic ever.


	2. Torchwoods Translator

Wow, my second story! Well, its really not but anyway. This is set 5 years after the first chapter.

Again, I dont own anything here. im just borrowing it for a little while so enjoy it.

2012 Torchwood, Cardiff.

"So what your telling me" said Dell breathing out slowly "is that you want me to go and translate an alien language for the military, despite the fact that I am on the run from them" she raised her head from the desk and looked Gwen in the eyes. Gwen gave her a small nod.

"The truth is you're the only one who can speak the Gyros language fluently, Dell. I know it's risky, but you will be there with a group of us and Jack has promised to keep you out of sight." She said.

Dell nodded. "One, it's the universal language spoken on every civilized planet in the galaxy. Two, I'm not worried about that, although I wouldn't trust Jack to hide a can of beans. What I'm worried about is the fact that if anything goes wrong, I'll most likely be dissected. Anyway, I have a lecture on that afternoon."

A voice came from behind her. "I'm not that bad am I?" it asked.

Dell turned around to face Captain Jack Harkness.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm just not comfortable with this." Dell replied.

Jack sighed and walked over to Dell. Gwen took this as her queue to leave. Jack placed his hand on Dell's shoulder. "Dell?" he asked. He waited until she looked at him. "Dell, this is the day we have been waiting for. First contact! It's important! But it's not going to happen unless you help both sides understand each other. No one on earth knows the Gyros language as well as you. The lecture can wait."

Dell glared at him. "Do you know how hard it is to get into a university these days?" she asked. Jack just looked at her. She sighed. "All right, I'll go if it gets you off my back!" she said. "But it's on your own head."

Jack nodded and held out his hand. "Deal!" he said.

Dell reached out and shook it.

Dell looked out of the window at the ware house floor. She had to wonder at Jack's idea of an inconspicuous hiding place. She was in a white van, parked next to the stage where the first trade talks with an alien race were about to take place.

"Haven't they learnt how to be inconspicuous yet?" said a voice behind her. Dell tore her eyes away from the window to watch as Caitlin closed the door to the van. Caitlin was one of the newer members of Torchwood. She was a 21 year old human female with brown hair which she tried to hide by dying blond. She was also the daughter of another Torchwood member who had just retired to work at U.N.I.T.

Dell turned back to the window. "It would seem that they haven't." she answered.

Caitlin could see that Dell was in a bad mood so she walked over to the control panel and turned on the TV. An image of the stage jumped on it and showed a man setting up he's camera. Caitlin sighed. "The entire world will be watching this" she said, hoping to gain a reaction from her silent friend. Nothing.

Dell kept staring at the window. "I don't like this" she said as a group of soldiers walked past the van. "It's too soon. They are still looking for me."

Caitlin walked over too look out the window too. She laughed. "Good old Jack is up to his usual stuff."

She nodded towards where Jack was chatting to a group of Soldiers. It only took a look to realize that he was hitting on them. Dell couldn't help but smile too. A knock at the door made her jump as the other member of there group entered. He was a tall Asian looking man who was called Mitch. He nodded at the two girls. "Caught you at a bad time?" he asked.

"Not so long as you shut the door" Dell replied. Mitch nodded and pulled the door closed. "Well, we had better get started. The two parties will be arriving any minute now."

Caitlin and Dell took there places. Both girls pulled on a set of headphones. Mitch handed Dell a microphone. "Good luck." He whispered as he passed to sit at a computer screen.

The sound of a car pulling up drew there attention to the TV screen. Two black cars had arrived. Out of one car stepped the Leader of the Gyros, a short being called Jequaris. The Gyros was about the same height as a normal human but its olive skin and bright green hair, said different, along with the cat like eyes, the tail, the webbed hands and its gills. The Gyros were a species that could live both underwater and on land.

Jequaris turned and nodded to the figure in the other car as she stepped out. Dell felt her heart miss a beat. The woman who had just gotten out of the car was Harriet Jones, former Prime minister and now the representative for all earth. Dell reached over and tapped Caitlin on the shoulder. "Did you know about this?" she asked. Caitlin nodded and was about to say something when Mitch gave them both a look. The turned back and started there work.

Gwen Cooper was bored. There wasn't much to do but make sure no one was here who wasn't supposed to be. She had wondered around the stage fro a bit, watched the Gyros and Harriet Jones start there discussion and then gone off to try and find someone to talk to. She hadn't been successful. The only person around were Jack, and Gwen knew well enough already to not try and start a conversation up that wasn't work related with him. There were the soldiers but they didn't talk much and most of them ignored her. Gwen had settled for finding a place out of the way and watching the speakers. The talks had been going on for two and a half hours now and had covered everything from trade rights to new technology. She settled for staring at Harriet Jones in the small hope that this would make things go faster. She noted that the former PM was looking a little uncomfortable and was tapping her watch although she had the decency to do it under the table. A noise behind Gwen made her look. A group of soldiers were huddling together. One of them was looking at a pocket computer. Gwen silently moved closer to the group until she could over hear there discussion.

One of them looked panicky. "Are you sure that this is real?" he asked.

The one with the computer nodded. "The PM said that the girl is here. We need to search the area." He replied.

The others nodded. The panicky one sighed. "Fine! Form 4 groups. We will search everywhere. I don't want her getting away again." He said.

A young soldier tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, are you sure about this. It has been 4 years. Why would she come back when we are still looking for her?' he asked.

Gwen didn't hear the reply. Her head was spinning. They knew Dell was here. She pulled out her phone and dilled Dell's number.

Dell felt her Phone ring in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it. The little screen said GWEN. She pressed the answer button and pulled the headphones off before putting it to her ear.

"What's up Gwen?" she said "and please don't say the sky." She added.

"Don't piss about Dell." Gwen replied. "They know you're here. You have to get out of there!"

Dell looked over at Caitlin who was giving her an odd look. She turned away from her, hoping that there were no signs of panic on her face. "Where can I go?" she asked.

"Anywhere, just away from here!" Gwen replied. There was a few seconds of silence. "Oh god! Don't use the door. They will see you."

"I'll see what I can do." Dell said. She hung up and turned to Caitlin. "Cat, you have to finish the negotiations." she said.

Caitlin looked shocked. "Dell, you know I can't speak Gyros very well."

Dell looked out the window. It seemed clear so far but she would have to move. "Doesn't matter" she said to Caitlin. "Just make it up. As long as it is finished and no one gets hurt. That's all that matters." She pulled the window open and climbed out. Caitlin rushed over to it. "Dell? What's going on?" she shouted at Dell, but Dell was already running as fast as she could towards the car park. Caitlin shook her head and pulled the window closed. She sat down and pulled the headphones on. a knock at the door made her jump. Mitch sighed, walked over and pulled the door open. A gun was shoved into his face and a nasty voice asked for his I.D.

Dell didn't know where she would go. All she knew was that she needed to get out of the building. She ran blindly, almost hitting a camera crew before throwing herself against a wall. A group of soldiers walked past. Where it was clear that they hadn't seen her, she released the breath she was holding. When the coast was clear, she made a break for it. Finally she arrived at the car park. Then a new problem presented itself. She couldn't continue on foot. The area around the building was too open. She could drive but it would take time to re-wire the system for the car to start. She stood still, trying to think of what else to do when something hit her in the leg. It was a set of Keys. She picked them up and looked at them. They were Jacks keys. No one else had a Love heart key ring with the name of a beer engraved on it. She looked over. Jack was leaning against his car. He smiled at her.

"Turned out pretty good, don't you think." he said.

"Dell glared at him. "lets see." she said nastily "I'm on the run AGAIN despite the fact that you promised it wouldn't happen, I now have a bruise on my leg from a badly thrown set of keys and I'm not ever going to tell you what the Gyros Leader said about earth because you would think it was too rude."

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Alright. I'm sorry. I stuffed up. And you need to get out of here now. Take my car and go. We will handle everything while you're gone."

Dell looked shocked. "You're not coming with me?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. they would be suspicious if I disappeared. Now go! Get out of here."

Dell took the keys, opened the door to the car and started the engine. She stuck her head out. "Thank you" she said simply before driving off.

A car pulled up in front of the pub. Jack and Gwen hopped out of the back. Gwen looked around the car park and tapped Jack on the shoulder. "Yours I think." she said pointing to a car. Jack nodded back. Gwen smiled "We can tell that she has learnt a lot from you." she said. "Hiding out in a pub. That's something your more likely to do Jack."

Jack smiled at her and opened the door. Inside was dark and smelled of smoke. Jack walked straight in but Gwen stayed outside. She wasn't fond of these places. Inside Jack walked through the crowds to the bar. The bar keeper nodded at him in a friendly way and wondered off before Jack could order. He sat down at the bar. A pint of beer was pushed in front of him. Jack looked over to see Dell sitting next to him. He nodded.

"Thanks" he said.

Dell looked at her own drink. "How are things back in Cardiff?" she asked.

Jack looked at her. "Fine. The negotiations were a success so everything is fine." he watched her for a minute. "When are you coming back?" he asked.

Dell looked up in surprise. "You want me back?" she asked.

Jack met her gaze. "Of course. Everyone wants you back. You're our translator and our friend."

Dell looked even more surprised. "I thought that after what happened you would think of me as an un-necessary risk to the team." she said.

Jack laughed. "Dell, our lives revolve around risks. You're welcome at Torchwood for as long as you like. Don't ever think your un-wanted." with that he reached over and hugged her.

Dell tensed for a moment before relaxing. Maybe this life could work after all.

Fin

Well, its done. I want to thank my friend Cat. I couldnt have done it without you.


	3. Torchwoods Tests

Well, here is the next part. This is set about 10 years after the original story and is the first story i've ever written with the doctor in it. Hope you like it.

2017. Torchwood Towers.

Dell sat at her desk staring at the computer while in her hand she held her I.D card. She was doing this in the hope that the computer will magically start but she didn't have her hopes up. This was how she started every morning and it had never worked in her 10 years at torchwood. She was drawn back to reality at the sounds of a crash and some footsteps heading towards her. She half turned as someone walked over to the desk but kept her eyes on the computer. After a while a cup was placed beside her. Dell finally looked up into the face of Ianto Jones. She nodded. "Thanks" she said. He nodded and looked back the way he had come. Dell followed his gaze. A group of men were trying unsuccessfully to move a heavy machine across the floor. At that moment they lost control of the machine and it dropped to the floor with a huge crash.

Ianto sighed. "Do you know how hard it is to tell people that this place is abandoned when someone keeps dropping things?' he asked

Dell shook her head. "I don't know, and I don't want to know." She replied. Another crash made them both jump. Dell stood up and pocketed her I.D. Ianto nodded to her and walked out of the room. Dell followed him out to the 'factory' floor as it was commonly called. She walked along until she reached a group of Torchwood employees. Carefully she reached into the tangle, caught someone on the arm and pulled out her friend Caitlin. Caitlin turned and grabbed her on the shoulder and tried to say something but another crash made in impossible to hear. Dell nodded, untangled herself and walked past Jack and Suzie who were trying to have a conversation. She walked to the stairs and climbed up to the gangplank overlooking the factory floor. She placed her hands carefully on the safety rails and took a deep breath. Then she shouted. Dell had always known that she was telepathic and she used this ability to its fullest. Everyone heard her.

"Keep it down! Some people are trying to work." She screamed. The silence that followed suggested that no one wanted to get in her way for a while. She sighed and wandered back down the stairs before heading out of the room. There were a few minutes of stunned silence before a quiet murmur of conversation set in.

Finding a quiet place to sit was difficult but Dell finally found it, sitting in the canteen. She sat silently, staring at the dirty table. After a while she became aware of someone watching her. She looked up at Suzie Costello. Suzie was the second in command at torchwood. Dell watched her for a while and Susie watched her back. Finally, without breaking her gaze, Dell pushed a chair towards Suzie with her foot. Suzie finally broke the gaze and sat down.

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?' she asked.

Dell stared at her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Suzie gave her a funny look. "Back there, when you shouted, the whole room shook." she said. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Dell looked confused. "I didn't do anything. I just got angry. That sound was driving me crazy."

Suzie nodded. "There are many things about you we still don't know about Dell, but I would advise you not to yell at anyone for a while."

Dell nodded and then stopped. "What about when it's aimed at Jack?" she asked.

Suzie thought about this for a moment. "I suppose that's ok. Just be careful."

Dell smiled.

After a few hours Dell thought it safe to re-enter the factory floor. The men who had moved the giant machine were gone and most of the Torchwood staff was gathered around it. Dell walked over to the group who paid little attention to her. Toshiko Sato, the Torchwood Technician moved back a little from the machine so Dell tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's happening?" she asked as Toshiko looked at her.

Toshiko smiled at her. "We are about to start it." She said looking happy.

Dell nodded. "Great...what is it?" She said.

"We don't know. That's why we are starting it up. All we know is that it was found by the government and they didn't know what it is either, so here it is." Toshiko replied.

Dell smiled. "Fine, good, that's great! One problem, why are we starting it when we don't know what it is? What would happen if it's a bomb or something like that?" she asked.

Toshiko gave her a funny look. "We know it's not a bomb Dell. We're not that stupid."

Dell held up her hands in surrounded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." she said.

Toshiko nodded "Jack said to get ready. We don't know what could happen."

Dell muttered her thanks and wondered over to the machine. It was huge. It looked like a large up-side-down bowl which was made of glass with wires running through it. The problem being, it wasn't made out of glass but rather some sort of force field. A noise behind Dell made her look away. Jack was organising a group of armed men to stand guard. She watched in silent delight as one of the men dropped his gun. Jack wondered over to the man who was stuttering an apology. Jack just patted him on the shoulder. Dell couldn't help but laugh at the mans face. Jack looked up at her and smiled. He excused himself from the group and wondered over to her.

"What's up doc?" he said to her.

Dell glared at him. "You know bloody will I don't like being called that…Captain." She said. Dell had received her doctorate in physiology the year before and Jack had taken the opportunity to give her an annoying nick-name.

Jack laughed. "If you were angling for an insult then that one didn't work." He said smiling.

Dell looked away. "Am I the only one who sees the floor in this plan?' she asked. "Who knows what damage we could do if we stuffed this up."

Jack tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We can take care of anything that comes through." He said.

Dell gave him a sharp look. "Come through?" she asked. It dawned on her. "You hooked this thing up to the hub! Are you insane?"

Jack laughed again. "Don't worry. We have everything under control." He said. He stopped and seemed to think about something. "Oh yes." He said reaching into his pocket. "You might need this." He added handing something to her. Dell looked down. It was a gun. She turned to ask him why she would need it but he had already wondered off.

Dell sighed and pocketed the gun. This day was getting better and better.

Jack walked up to Toshiko who was working under the control panel for the machine. "How are we doing?" he asked. He stood there for a minute as a ring of swearwords came from under the panel, indicating that Toshiko had banged her head. Finally the sounds faded away. Toshiko emerged, rubbing her head. "Do I have to ask again?" Jack said joking.

Toshiko glared at him. "Not if you want to live." she said. She looked at Jacks calm face and sighed. "It's ready." she said.

Jack nodded. "Great. I've got everyone into position. Let's get this party started" he said.

Toshiko sighed. It was never a good thing when Jack was in these sorts of moods.

Dell watched the machine with a worried expression. For some reason she felt very uncomfitable around it. She was interrupted from these thoughts by someone putting there hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Caitlin. "Hi!" said Caitlin sounding cheerful. Dell smiled slightly and nodded her hello. Caitlin looked at her. "You seem to be in a bad mood." she said after a while.

Dell looked at her. "Well done. You could be physic." she said

Caitlin sighed. "Come on Dell. Lighten up." she said.

Dell looked at her and tried to smile but she was interrupted by the sounds of the machine starting. Everyone in Torchwood turned to the machine as it light up and started to glow. Dell closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the machine working. It was quiet comforting. After a little while she became aware of another sound. A sound she recognised from 10 years ago. The sounds of a time ships engines. She opened her eyes, ignoring the gasps of surprise coming from around her. Inside the dome a blue box had appeared. Dell felt her mind freeze with shock. Without thinking she ran towards it, breaking through the containment field. Finally she stood before it. The TARDIS. She reached out with trembling hands and gripped the door. Behind her, she could hear Jack shouting at her to come back. She ignored him and stepped inside.

It was just like she remembered it. The huge room, inside the small box, the grated walkway, the control panel right in the middle of the room. Dell could feel the tears in her eyes. She angrily pushed them away. He had left her 10 years ago. She wasn't going to cry over it. The she realised what was missing. The Doctor. She wondered for a second where he was as she walked up to the control panel. She placed her hand on it, feeling the TARDIS enter her mind. She looked into the middle of the panel where a green light flashed. Finally she started walking around the edge, dragging her hand along. She stopped when she felt her hand restricted by a wire. She looked at it for a few moments before taking a hold of it and pulling. Several lights went off. She reached down, and pulled off another wire. Again some of the lights died. The third wire sent sparks across the floor. Finally she reached down and opened one of the hatches. Inside, she disconnected a small piece of machinery and put it in her pocket. The control panel died. She stopped as the sound of footsteps drew her attention away. She looked around for a place to hide. As the footsteps drew nearer she ducked under the control panel. A pair of legs covered in blue pants appeared. The owner of the legs was talking to himself. "So, if I re-direct the energy flow to bypass the main controls, I can make the TARDIS 30 more efficient." he said. Dell looked out, getting a glimpse of the man's face. It was the doctor. He sighed. "I'm talking to myself again." he said. "I need a new companion." he turned and lent against the control panel, almost hitting Dell as he swag his legs. "Let's see. New companion or old one?" he asked himself. "Well, I can't ask Martha, Rose is gone. Jack's busy and the rest of them. I better not. There all happy where they are." he looked around. "I'm talking to myself again." he said. He pushed away from the control panel and started walking around the edge. Dell carefully moved herself so she was opposite him. "N one wants to travel with me these days." he said. Dell decided this was the time to make her presence known.

She stood up. "Why am I not surprised." she said glaring at the Doctor and folding her arms.

The doctor jumped. "Dell?" he looked around "what are you doing here?" he asked.

Dell reached into her pocket and felt the gun that Jack had given her along with her I.D card. She pulled out the gun. "I'm placing you under arrest Doctor." she said pointing the gun at him.

The doctor looked at her. "What?" was all he said. He looked around in confusion before focusing on Dell again. "On what jurisdiction?" He asked.

Dell reached into her pocket again and pulled out her I.D. "Torchwood." she said, holding it up so he could see.

The Doctor looked down sadly. "I meant to come back for you." he said.

Dell put her I.D back in her pocket. "Well its too later now." she said simply.

The Doctor looked at her again. "What makes you think I will come quietly?" he asked. There was a bang as the door to the TARDIS flew open. a group of armed men ran in, their guns pointed at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded sadly. "I thought as much." he said. The sad look was replaced with one of surprise as Jack walked into the TARDIS. He's TARDIS key hanging around his neck. "Stand down" he said as he past Dell. Dell lowered her gun. Jack walked over to the Doctor and said. "Doctor, as the leader of Torchwood, it is my duty to place you under arrest." this was too much for Dell. She turned and ran, hitting a couple of the armed men in her hurry to get out of the TARDIS. Outside the rest of the Torchwood members looked at her, hoping for some information. She ran blindly past them. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care. The sound of footsteps behind her indicated that someone was following her so she increased her speed. Finally she stopped. She looked around to realises she was in the basement of Torchwood. The Torchwood Lake was a major feature of the room. Dell looked at the water for a seconded before throwing herself in.

The Torchwood Lake had many rumours around it. Some said it housed a breeding colony of strange aliens, some said it gave people super powers but most people believed it was where any liquid materials were dumped after use. Materials like alien blood, venomous substance and spilt coffee.

Dell allowed herself to sink to the bottom of the lake. It was cold and quiet. She let herself relax. After a while she became aware of the need to breath. She was lay in the water, not wanting to move but the lack of air in her body made her chest feel as though it would explode. She rolled over, stretched her feet until they touched the bottom of the lake and kicked up. She took a deep breath of air and pulled the hair out of her eyes. Someone was standing on the bank of the lake. Dell paddled slowly over. As she moved closer the figure turned into Gwen. Finally she reached the edge. Gwen reached down and held out her hand. Dell took it and Gwen pulled her up into dry land. Without saying anything Dell sat down. Gwen looked at her for a minute before sitting down too. "You ok?" Gwen asked. Dell looked over at her to see if she was joking. When she was content that Gwen was serious she turned back to staring at the lake. Gwen sighed. "It's hard isn't it? Betraying someone you care for."

Dell tried not to look at her. Despite the water dripping down her face, the tears were too obvious. Dell breathed heavily, trying to force the words out. Finally she managed. "He left me." she said. "For 10 years! He left me here." she couldn't stop herself. She started to cry. Gwen, ignoring the fact that Dell was wet, reached over and hugged her. After a while she let go.

"I think you should go home." She said. Carefully, she helped Dell up and steered her towards the door. She knew that Dell would have a lot to deal with soon enough.

TBC.

This is my first TBC story. The other stories were set a few years apart from each other but the stories after this one will all be joined and in the same time period. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Torchwoods Trouble

Sorry that this chapter took so long. My co-writer, who usually does my proof reading, has been unable to read over this chapter. Anyway, you can probable tell that I haven't seen any of the Torchwood Episodes. Most of my ideas come from the infomation I got from Doctor Who. Please don't tell me if I have got something wrong. Anyway, I hope you like this.

Two warm hands were resting on her temples. Dell opened her eyes. In front of her was the Doctor, his warm eyes gazing at her with a look of joy. He smiled at her. "Welcome to the real world." He said warmly. A bang made them both jump. The Doctor removed his hands from her head and looked around a corner. Dell followed his gaze. A group of men were aiming guns at them. The Doctor grabbed Dell by the waist and pulled her away as a bullet hit the wall next to her head. "Sorry about this. It seems that the British government doesn't take kindly to people coming in and stealing their experiments". He looked Dell up and down. Dell followed his gaze and was surprised to realize that she was wearing a white shirt and pants that could only be found in a hospital. The Doctor pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a sonic screwdriver. He fiddled with it for a minute before looking out at the men again. Dell saw him look up. Above them was a large light globe. The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at it. The light exploded. Everything turned dark. Dell felt the Doctor grab her hand and pull her up. They ran out from their hiding place. The bangs from guns echoed around them. The doctor turned a corner and ran up to a door. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver again and pointed it at the door. Then he replaced the sonic screwdriver and kicked the door. It flew open. He grabbed Dells hand and pushed her into the room before following her and closing it. Dell looked at the room. It was pitch black. A light switch flickered and the room flooded with light. In the middle was a blue police box. The Doctor gave a short laugh and ran up to it. He pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door. Then he turned and walked back to her. He reached down and held her hand before slowly leading her to the box. Dell walked into blackness.

She woke up. An annoying continuous sound was coming from somewhere near her head. She reached out and hit her alarm clock. When that didn't work she tried again. Nothing. When she hit it a third time, it bounced off the table it was sitting on and crashed to the floor. The sound continued. After a while she realized that the noise wasn't coming from her alarm clock. Someone was knocking at the door. She sighed and pulled the blankets away before wandering barefoot through her apartment to the door. She did a last minute check that there was nothing embarrassing around before opening the door. Outside two men stood. Dell recognized them. One of them was Ianto Jones, and the other was the Torchwood Medic Owen Harper. Dell sighed and made to close the door again but Owen reached out and pushed through. "Hi Dell. How are you feeling?" He asked smiling.

Dell looked at him. "You seem to be in a good mood today. Who did you get with last night?" She said nastily.

"Sadly, no one." He said. "And I'm in a good mood cos, it's not every day you get permission to run experiments on your favorite alien." He said. He nodded to the couch in the middle of the room. "So if you'd just care to lie down we can get started."

Dell looked shocked. "What?" she said.

Owen sighed. "Its Torchwood regulations that you can only have two sick days in a row without a medical check. You've been gone three days now so Jack told me to go and check up on you. He wants a full medical report on you."

Dell looked horrified. "No!" she said turning away. Owen grabbed her arm.

"I thought you would say as much so I have a proposition for you." He said. "You come into work today and I won't give you a medical. Deal?"

Dell looked at him. She could see that he was serious. She sighed. "Deal!" she said. She looked down at herself. She was wearing light blue pants and a top she only wore when sleeping. "Maybe I should get changed before we go." She said. Owen nodded. Dell let the door go and walked back to her room to change.

Owen walked over and sat on the couch. Ianto wandered into the kitchen and started cleaning up. Dell's voice traveled into the room. "Is there anyone of importance visiting today?" she asked.

Ianto wandered out of the kitchen. "Not that we know of." He shouted back to her.

Dell nodded from her room. "Then I think I will go casual." She said, picking up a pair of jeans and a red top. She put these on and ran a brush through her hair. Then she picked up a black leather jacket that was hanging on her bed and walked back down to the kitchen. Owen had made himself at home on the couch, with his feet on the coffee table while Ianto was looking through the kitchen. She sighed, to get there attention. "Alright. I'm ready to go." She said.

Owen gave her an annoying smile. "Not without this you're not." He said throwing something at her. Dell caught it and looked at it. It was her I.D card, showing that she was a member of torchwood.

Dell glared at him and grabbed her keys of the coffee table where she suspected Owen had been playing with them. "Come on. Let's go." She said heading out the door.

"Getting into Torchwood is harder then it looked" Dell thought as they arrived at the reception desk which Ianto usually occupied. "first." she thought. "You have to get through reception, and Ianto is very good at judging people. Then you have to get through the secret wall. Then you had to find your way through the maze of corridors until you arrive at the main floor. I'm glad I grew up with this." she thought. It was a wide rumor that some members of Torchwood never made it past their first day because they got lost trying to get out and were never seen again.

The door in the wall opened. Dell and Owen made there way through. Just as the door in the wall was about to close dell turned around and waved at Ianto as her way of saying thanks. The door closed and Dell turned and followed Owen through the maze.

Finally, they arrived in the main floor. Owen turned to face Dell. "Have fun on your first day back." he said smiling. Dell looked around him at her desk. It was pilled high with files. Dell groaned and headed over to it.

After a few hours, Dell had settled into her routine and was enjoying her work when a new file was slammed into the desk. Dell looked up. Jack flashed her a quick smile. "Good to see you back. We missed you down here." he said.

Dell nodded but didn't say anything. Jack opened the file. "Got just the job here for you." he said placing the open file in front of her. Dell looked at it. "A few weeks back we had an alien crash-land in Scotland. The Scots sent it to London, where it was discovered that the alien was on the run from its home planet. London sent it here to be charged but it has applied for asylum. I want you to go and have a talk with it, find out what it's done. You know the whole box of dice." he said.

Dell scanned the file. "Where is it now?' she asked.

Jack looked at her. "In a holding cell." he said watching for Dells reaction.

Dell nodded. "I'll see what I can do." she said closing the file and standing up. She reached under the desk to the safe she kept there. Carefully she opened it and pulled out a set of keys before standing up. She nodded to Jack and walked off towards the cells.

As she reached the holding cells, a strange thought entered her mind. "Where did they put the Doctor?" She asked herself. She walked to the door to the cells and stopped. She had just answered her own question. She could feel the Doctor's mind in one of the holding cells. She cursed under her breath and couldn't help but think that this was all Jacks doing. He wanted her to see the Doctor again. She sighed and decided her plan of action. "I'll get in there, get the information, and get out." She said to herself. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. The cell she was looking for was right down the end. She walked quickly towards it, not looking at any of the occupants in the other cells. Finally she made it to the cell and looked at the occupant. The alien looked quite like a human but he had pointy ears and red eyes. He was holding his hands over his ears and looked like he was in pain.

He looked at Dell and shouted. "All right! I'll go home! Just make him stop!"

Dell looked at him in shock. "Make who stop?' she asked. In the quiet that followed she could hear a mans voice. The man was reciting the 18 timetables. Dell sighed and moved a little so she could see into the next cell. Then she almost fainted. The Doctor was sitting on the floor in the middle of the cell. He hadn't seen her but Dell already knew that He knew she was there. She sighed and was about to yell at him when he stopped speaking. Dell watched his face. His eyes were closed. He was listening. Dell saw a chair sitting next to the cell door. She reached over and was about to push it when she stopped. Something was happening up-stairs.

Ianto sat at the reception desk, reading a book. A small sound made him put it down. After a few minutes of silence he picked it up again. The sound started again. Ianto sighed put the book on the desk and stood up. "It's probable rats again." He thought to himself but decided to check it out anyway. He walked over to the main door and reached for the handle. The door exploded. Ianto was knocked off his feet. Dust filled the air as someone entered. Ianto tried to shout a warning when the figure turned, reached around and pulled a gun out. It looked at Ianto for a second before bringing the barrel of the gun down hard on Ianto's head. For Ianto, everything went black.

Dell opened her eyes and realized she was on the floor. A pair of eyes was looking at her. She looked up to the face of the Doctor. His eyes cold with knowing dread. Dell got up and ran out of the room and towards the main floor, praying that it wasn't too late.

She reached the main floor and stopped. Nothing seemed wrong. A group of men were trying to get into the TARDIS which was still parked in the middle of the room. Everyone else were sitting at desks or talking quietly to each other. Dell ran onto the floor, looking for Gwen or Jack or someone else who would believe her if she told them that danger was coming. She turned around and around, scanning the crowd. Someone hit her in the back and almost made her fall over.

"Sorry Doc." someone said in her ear. She turned and faced Jack who was grinning at her.

She let out the breath she had been holding. "Jack! Thank god I found you. Something's coming to Torchwood and it's bad. We need to warn everyone." She said, fighting to keep the panic out of her voice.

Jack gave her a funny look. "I'm starting to regret getting you into work today Dell." He said. "I don't think you're recovered from the Doctor turning up." He said.

Dell grabbed him by the shouldered and tried to shake him. Jack took a hold of her wrists and stopped her. "Dell calm down!" he said.

Dell looked him in the eyes. "Call Ianto." She said. Jack looked confused. Dell nodded. "Call Ianto. If he answers and everything is fine then I will go home and rest and believe that I'm crazy."

Jack nodded. "If it will make you feel better." He said reaching for his phone and dialed the number before putting the phone to his ear. He stood there for a few moments before terminating the call. He gave Dell a strange look. "No answer." He said. He shook his head. "I'm going up there to check things out." He said, turning to the door. The door exploded. Dell watched in horror as screams filled the room. A light came through the dust. Dell could make out 3 figures emerging from the dust. She turned and ducked under a desk as one of the figures opened fire.

Then he stopped. A clear British voice said. "Everyone come out with your hands up. We are taking control of Torchwood." Dell watched as more figures became visible among the dust. Lots of Torchwood employees stepped out of there hiding places, holding there hands above there heads. Dell watched them for a minute and made up her mind. She stood up and held her hands up. Finally the dust settled. Dell could count about 90 soldiers, all wearing uniforms of the British Military.

Jack walked up to them. "You have no right to do this!" he shouted at one of the men, who seemed to be the leader. Dell walked over slowly and grabbed his arm.

"Calm down. Do you want to be shot?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the leader.

The leader nodded at her. "Lucky for you, you have someone sensible here." He snorted at Jack. Jack glared at him. The man ignored the glare and turned to face the rest of the group. "I want everyone on his or her knees now!" he shouted. Dell carefully reached over and pulled Jack down to the floor. They sat there as the armed men wandered around and looked through everything. Dell winched as one of the soldiers pushed everything off her desk. Finally, they were finished.

One of the soldiers walked up to Jack and pulled him to his feet. "Where do you keep the aliens?' the man shouted.

Jack winched and grabbed the man's arm. "No-where where an idiot like you could find them." He said. The soldier growled and hit Jack with the butt of his gun. Jack fall to the floor. The soldier raised the gun to strike again but Dell grabbed Jack and pushed herself in front of him. The soldier stopped and stared at her. Dell looked into his eyes. The soldier looked uncomfortable. Finally, he turned and walked away. Dell sighed and turned to Jack. There was blood coming out of his nose but he looked ok. Dell reached into her pocket and started to look for a hanky when she heard footsteps behind her. She started to turn around when someone grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her into a wall. Several men gathered around her, their guns ready.

One of the men walked forward. "I recognize you as the escaped alien experiment." He said. "According to law, you will be transported to military HQ and interrogated." He added.

Dell was about to reply when a movement caught her eyes. Behind the men, Gwen Copper was silently walking towards then. As she walked past Jack she reached down and pulled him up. They both walked silently around the men until they were behind one each. Dell looked at the man, who was looking angrily at her. She smiled, grabbed the barrel of the gun he was holding and pushed it towards him. It caught him in the throat. Gwen and Jack took this as their queue. They grabbed their chosen victims and hit them. The rest of Torchwood, seeing this, chose to follow their example. Torchwood rose up and fought back. Dell managed to pull herself to her feet, despite her head spinning from hitting the wall. She carefully rubbed her head and checked her hand from blood. Nothing. She turned around and kicked one of the soldiers. Then she grabbed him and forced him to look into her eyes. She could feel everything, his memories, his knowledge enter her mind. She carefully looked through in, a word caught her attention. She looked through again. Another word. She kept looking. Finally she pulled her mind out of the soldiers. She knew all she wanted to know. She ignored the soldier as he fell to the ground and ran over to Jack. "There after the Doctor!" she said.

He stopped and looked at her. He seemed to think about this before reaching for the keys to the cells. "Get him out of here." He said handing her the keys. She nodded and turned to run when another gun shot echoed around the room. The swarm of people became impossible to fight. Dell was knocked off her feet. When she managed to get up again she realized that the situation had gotten worse. They were surrounded.

Dell ran to Jack. "I think it's a little too late for that plan." She said.

Jack nodded. "I think you are right." He replied.

One of the soldiers pulled out a microphone. "You can't win!" he shouted. "Send out the girl and no one else will get hurt." He said. Dell scanned the crowd. It was hard to see who was standing with the TARDIS in the way.

She stopped. "Damn!' she whispered. She grabbed Jacks arm and pointed at the TARDIS. "We can get out." She whispered.

Jack nodded. "We can hold them off until you're out of here." He said.

Dell turned to face him. "What?" she asked.

Jack nodded at the soldiers. "Its you they want. You and the Doctor." He said. "You're a good person and what they would do to you would be worse then death. Get out of here while you still have a chance. I'll try and get to the Doctor." He said.

Dell looked at him. She was use to Jacks jokes but one look at his face told her he wasn't joking. She nodded. "Thank you." She whispered. She turned and ran, ducking under the other members of Torchwood. Behind her there was a lot of shouting but she didn't turn around until she reached the TARDIS. As she opened the door she turned back. Jack had made it past the soldiers. And was already out of the room. The others, led by Gwen were fighting to give him a better chance. Dell could feel the tears in her eyes as she opened the door and entered.

Gwen turned at the strange sound behind her. The blue box that had given Dell such a fright had disappeared. She sighed and turned back to the fight.

TBC. Hopefully.

Hope you liked this chapter. I once again apologise for it taking so long.


	5. Note from the Author

Note from the Author,

Hello to everyone who decides to read this. As you have probably seen, I havent managed to post the next chapter of my story "Torchwood's Timelady" yet. I am now writing to tell you all how sorry I am for the delay. The next part of this story has been written but not yet checked for spelling errors and as you all have seen, i'm not good at spelling.

The reasons for the delay for this chapter is:

1. School Exams started.

2. My co-writer went away for a while.

3. I got a bad case of writers block the day after my co-writer came back.

4. The next chapter is finally finished but there was no way of talking to my co-writer.

The chapter is now with my co-writer who should be finished with it in a few days. Then it will be posted.

Anyway, I look forward to posting again and I would also like to say that I have now managed to watch some episodes of Torchwood so everything from now on should be correct to the plot. I was thinking about changing the last few chapters of the story so there would be no confusion but I decided not too. If anyone does want me to change it to make it correct please e-mail me.

Thankyou all for being so understanding.

love, one half of the white tigers of darkness, although you can call me Sputnik. (its my e-mail name)


	6. Chapter 6 cant think of a good name

Well, at long last, the next chapter. I would like to thank all my loyal readers for keeping me writing. That does includes all my friends who were kind enough to read over my story and bully me into continuing. I have to say, that for my first ever story, its working well. I really didnt think i would be able to write this much. anyway, im working on the next chapter now so even if no one likes this, im still going to continue cos im just as intersted in seeing what will happen next as everyone else seems to be. anyway, i will stop annoying everyone and just say one word. ENJOY!

P.S. I dont own anything. This is a statement that keeps me up at night.

Dell sat on the floor of the control room in the TARDIS, replaying everything in her head. The smell of blood from the injured, the looks on her friend's faces and the brown eyes, full of dread, seeing the future. Dell shivered, pulled her leather coat closer around her and closed her eyes, hoping that the people who had become her family were ok. Images flashed into her head. Gwen surrounded by soldiers, there faces twisted in some evil delight. Owen sitting next to Tosh, who was lying on the floor and bleeding badly. Ianto seated at his desk, a gun to his head. Her friend Caitlin, bruised and battered and crying for help. Lastly Jack, standing next to the doctor, in front of the holding cells, a bullet ripping through the air and hitting him in the chest. Dell's eyes shot open. She slowly stood up, her hands shaking. If that is going to be the future for her friends than she almost didn't care if the military caught her, as long as they were safe. She stopped as her hands hit the control panel. She couldn't just rush in; she had to think about this. Then she realized what she had to do. She pushed a few buttons on the control panel and pulled a lever. The TARDIS spun into life. Dell took a step back from the control panel. "Don't worry" she whispered. "I'm coming."

Jack's dash to the holding cells had been uneventful as he made his way past the first cells. Weevils and other things watched him as he ran past. Finally he reached the Doctor's cell. He opened the door.

"We had to go." Was all he said. The Doctor nodded and stood up but stopped. Jack turned and froze as a young man, dressed in a military outfit entered. Jack reached for his gun just as the young man spotted him. His hand found he's gun holster but to his horror it was empty. The young soldier pointed his gun at Jack. Jack turned to look at the Doctor who shook his head. They were in trouble. Jack looked at the young man and smiled in a friendly way. "Hi." He said in a friendly voice. The soldier jumped, his gun shaking violently. "Stay back." The young man screamed. Jack sighed and put his hands up. "I'm not armed." He said. He waved his empty hands around to prove the point. "I'm not going to hurt you." He slowly took a step forward. The young man retreated a few steps, the gun pointed right at Jack. Jack continued moving forward slowly. "What's you name?" He asked. The young man couldn't disclose that information. "On the ground," he shouted, "get on the ground now." Jack turned slowly to look at the Doctor, who rose his eyebrows in question. Jack, turned around and instantly regretted it. The young man pulled the trigger on the gun. The sound reverberated through the hall, causing screams from the occupants of some of the cells. Jack looked down. There was blood on his shirt, which, he guessed, was coming from the hole just below his rib cage. He tried to speak, found it impossible and collapsed to the ground. He heard the Doctor shout something and the young man shout something back. He groaned and rolled onto his back, pressing his hands over the wound. "My hearing must be going." He thought to himself. Then he realised that something was wrong. He could feel the concrete on the floor changing. He reached over and pushed one of his bloody hands to the ground, surprised that he could feel holes. Then he looked up to the ceiling to find that he couldn't see it. All he could see were a couple of wires hanging from a long metal pole. The whole thing was bathed in an eerie green light.

Dell watched the scene unfold before her eyes. The Doctor standing in front of Jack, Jack lying in the floor, bleeding from a hole in his chest, the young soldier holding his gun, with his back turned to her. Dell walked quietly towards the soldier, who now had the gun pointed at the Doctor. The soldier seemed to realise that something was wrong and started to turn as Dell reached out and grabbed his gun hand. Her knee shot out and hit the soldier in the small of the back. The soldier screamed and fell to the ground, letting the gun go. Dell caught in as it fell and in one smooth movement, pulled the gun to point at the young mans head. Dell let out the breath she had been holding and looked over at the Doctor. He was sitting next to Jack, using his hands to try and stop the flow of blood. Dell turned back the soldier and smiled.

"Ok," she said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice" The soldier looked at her and looked at the gun. Then to Dells, shock, he laughed. "You won't shoot me. Little girl." He said, smiling. "You don't have the guts." Dell sighed. "Why does no one ever believe me?" she asked. Then she pulled the trigger.

Her aim was perfect. The bullet entered the soldier's leg, causing him to scream. Dell threw the gun into the air and caught it by the barrel. Then she brought the handle down on the soldiers head. The soldier fell to the ground, unconscious. Everything was silent except for the crashing of the gun as it hit the ground.

Jack tried to focus on the Doctor's face as the Doctor ran towards him. A sudden pressure on his chest suggested that the Doctor had put his hands over the wound, trying to cover it. Jack carefully pulled his blood stained hands out from under the Doctor's. Another face came into view above him. Carefully, he reached up and gripped the offered hand, before carefully pulling on it so the owner would sit. Dells face swam into view. Jack tried to give her a friendly smile.

"Hi." He said weakly. "Trust you to get here in the nick of time."

He stopped smiling as a small drop of liquid landed on he's cheek. Carefully, he let go of Dells hand and reached up to wipe the tears off her face, leaving a patch of blood in the shape of a hand on her face instead. "Don't cry Dell." He said. "I'll be alright" Carefully, he tried to get up but a wave of dizziness forced him to stop. He felt Dell reach over to support his head. Somewhere above him, he could make out Dell's voice.

"I'm sorry. Oh god! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. Jack groaned and tried to grab her hand. "It's not your fault," He whispered. "don't blame yourself for this." "No!" She replied. "It is my fault! I shouldn't have joined torchwood! They wouldn't have hurt you if I hadn't been there." Jack tried to reply to this, to tell Dell that it wasn't her fault. He didn't want her to blame herself for this but suddenly, speaking was becoming harder. He made one last effort to grab her hand. Everything was going black. The last thing Jack felt was Dells hand in his.

Dell gently let Jacks hand go. It dropped onto the ground. She looked over at the Doctor who shook his head. Carefully she pulled her arm from under Jack's head and leaned over to kiss him on the head. Next to her, the Doctor sighed and pulled his hands away from their place over the wound. Dell ignored him and let her forehead rest on Jack's, not caring that the tears were falling on his face.

A groan made her look up. The soldier was slowly regaining consciousness. Dell felt the anger roar through her body as she stood up. The gun was lying where she had dropped it. Slowly she picked it up and started walking towards the fallen soldier. A pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind. She screamed as one hand grabbed the gun barrel and pointed it away and the other gripped her shoulder, forcing her to turn around. Suddenly, she was leaning against a wall of brown and blue. The hand that had turned her around was suddenly wrapped around her. Dell broke down, crying in the Doctor's arms. The doctor carefully rested his cheek on Dell's head, not minding that she was making his suit wet but he never let go of the gun. After Dell had stopped crying so hard he carefully lent down to her ear.

"He wouldn't want you to do it Dell." He said quietly. Dell pulled away and looked at him. The Doctor held her gaze. "He wouldn't want you to become a murderer." He said. Dell looked down at the gun still in her hand. Slowly she pulled it up to take a closer look. The doctor let go and took a step back, watching her. Dell sighed. The Doctor was right. Carefully, she flicked a small button on the side of the gun, pulled something off the gun and put it in the pocket of her jacket. The rest of the gun, she threw over her shoulder. Slowly she looked at the Doctor. He gave her a nod and walked over to the control panel. Dell found that her legs could no longer support her and she fell to the ground. She felt like crying but she found that she couldn't. No more tears would come. So she took to staring off into space. It seemed to work. She ignored the sounds of the TARDIS and the Doctor. She ignored the sounds of pain coming from the young soldier. She even ignored the groan from Jack. Then something finally reached her. She jumped up and ran to the formally deceased body of her friend. "Jack?" She asked quietly. Slowly brown eyes opened up to focus on her face. Jack groaned again and pressed his hands against the hole in his chest which, dell was surprised to see, was healing. Dell couldn't help but laugh in relief.

"I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed. Slowly Jack pushed himself into a sitting position. He smiled at her. "I told you I would be alright." he said. Dell was about to reply to this when she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned to face the Doctor and smiled. The Doctor ignored her and reached down to help Jack stand. Dell stood up and laughed for the sheer joy of it. She felt light and happy. It was all she could do to stop herself dancing around the TARDIS. Then someone grabbed her by the throat. Dell almost fell backwards as the hand became an arm and something cold and metallic was placed against her head.

Jack and the Doctor turned around and froze as they relised something was wrong. Dell reached up and grabbed the arm in a desperate attempt to stop the attacker crushing her windpipe. Carefully she managed to turn her head and saw the soldier. The gun she had thrown carelessly over her shoulder was aimed at her head. Dell did the only thing she could think of. She pushed her head back at her captor. The soldier yelped as Dells head connected against his nose. Dell ignored the soldier as throbbing pain rushed to the back of her head. She was too slow to react when the soldier turned her around and back handed her with the barrel of the gun. Dell lost her footing and started to fall. The control panel rushed up to meet her, the edge hitting her in the head. Dell collapsed to the ground. Everything was spinning. She tried to regain her senses but the soldier reached down and pulled her to her feet. His arm went around her neck again. Dell tried to focus on Jack and the Doctor, but it proved impossible to see with blood in her eyes and the ground moving beneath her. The soldier screamed something about not moving in her ear so Dell guessed that Jack was walking towards them. The soldier was shouting that he would shoot her if Jack or the Doctor didn't stop. Dell heard the gun click as the soldier pulled the trigger. It clicked again, and the he pulled the trigger again. Nothing happened. Dell couldn't help but laugh. She managed to turn to face the soldier.

"Guns don't work when there are no bullets." She said. The soldier looked at her and then at the gun. Dell could hear Jack and the Doctor running towards them. The soldier growled at her and pushed her away. Dell felt a friendly arm catch her. She grabbed hold of Jacks coat as he reached out to hold her. The soldier was at the door with the Doctor in hot pursuit. Dell reached up to her face to wipe the blood away as the soldier opened the door and ran out. Dell watched in surprise as the Doctor ran to the door and pulled it closed. Jack helped Dell sit down and then turned to the Doctor who was walking back towards them.

"Your letting him go?" Jack asked. The Doctor just looked at him. "No." he said simply before turning to the control panel. Jack looked at him in disbelief. "Then, where is he?" He asked. The Doctor shrugged. "I put him in one of your cells. He should make good friends with creature in that cell. I believe you call it a Weavel." He said simply. Dell looked at the Doctor. "That's murder!" She yelled. The Doctor nodded. Dell looked shocked. She looked over to Jack who was staring at the Doctor in horror. "Why did you do that?" Jack asked. The Doctor turned to face him. "That's the sort of man I am. I only give people one chance. After that, I will kill." He said. Dell reached over to the control panel and tried to pull herself up to stand. Then her legs gave way and she fell to the ground again. Jack reached over and helped her up. "Come on." He said. "Let's take a look at you and then we can sort this out." Dell allowed herself to be lead out of the room. As they were about to turn a corner, she turned back to look at the Doctor. "What are you Doctor?" She asked quietly before loosing sight of him.

The Doctor looked over as Jack and Dell left the room. He shook his head and smiled sadly. "What am I?" He whispered. "I really don't know anymore."

TBC

Yep! moody doctor. If you dont like, then tuff! the doctor is only going to get worse from here on. Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I really dont want another delay so I will try and finish it as soon as possible. bye for now.


End file.
